


Castle's Prisioner

by Storm Wolf Disney Tales (arashiwolfprincess)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/Storm%20Wolf%20Disney%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have taken her father’s place as the castle’s prisoner, Belle finally cries letting loose of the feelings she been holding back from all the things that have gone through her life especially the rumors she hears around town. In between her tears she rants not knowing the Beast is hearing what she gone through makes him help change his mind about her staying in the dungeon despite being his prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle's Prisioner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first the first Beauty and the Beast I written that been inspired watching the movie and actually please how it came out really in my opinion.
> 
> Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast and its characters belong to Disney. Author owns the plot so there is no money made on this fic.

Feeling her knees shaking, a beautiful woman with chestnut color hair and brown eyes has tears form in the corner of her eyes feeling angry and helpless of the situation she’s in now. Unable to keep standing the woman falls on her knees as her hands clenches into fists as the memory of her beloved papa being dragged out of the dungeon in the strange castle under a mysterious owner call the Beast. Mix emotions of anger, resentment, sadness bubbles within her along with relief knowing her papa would go back home and she won’t worry as much for him if he was stuck in the castle.  It would also mean s not hearing the remarks from the villagers from the village she’s from.

“It’s not like my life can get any worse here than back home,” Belle whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks as her mind brings back the words muttered about her and her father.

_“What a strange girl.”_

_“How can she only have her nose in a book? That is rather weird.”_

_“What does Gaston see in her?”  
_

_“I wonder who is crazier, the girl or her crazy coot of a father?”  
_

“My father isn’t crazy he’s a genius,” Belle snaps angrily as the voices in her head grows louder and seems to be now echoing in the room. “How is it my fault I prefer books to people who finds me different from them. I dream of having adventures and finding someone I can actually love. I want someone to see me not being pretty and stupid like some of the girls in town.

Belle didn’t realize she was no longer alone in the dungeon as someone enters inside the enclosed space. Beast scowls at the candle in his paw giving him a look as they heard the girl’s angry words. The owner of the castle clears his throat causing Belle to turn her head around in his direction.

Never feel uncomfortable about signs of tears before but seeing it on the woman before him as she quickly wipes them away did for some reason, he said curtly gazing over her head, “Follow me.”

 

“I won’t be staying here?” Belle asks slowly standing up gazing at her jailor unsure what he would do with her.

 

“If that’s what you prefer that’s fine by me,” he growls making the brunette shake her head following him out of the cold dungeons into a warm and comfortable castle even if she’s its prisoner.   
  
She might as well make the best of her situation. As long her father is safe she will bring herself to endure her time as the castle’s prisoner under the Beast’s control.


End file.
